Encruzilhadas
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Slytherin não era natural. Mas a naturalidade nunca se aplicara a Harry, afinal de contas. The What If Project.


**N/A**: Essa fic é RA. A situação aqui é "Harry vai para Slytherin". Bom, na verdade, para que ele tivesse sido selecionado para Slytherin, ele não poderia ter pedido para o chapéu o contrário, certo? Então foi isso que tentei retratar aqui. A fic começa um pouco antes da seleção, com o encontro de Harry e Draco no trem, onde, ao invés de brigar com ele, Harry pensa duas vezes e simplesmente deixa como está. Eu sei, talvez isso faça dele um pouco OOC, mas, se parar para pensar, não é tão OOC assim. Ele já estava com medo, num mundo totalmente novo, etc. Na seleção, então, ele decide não falar com o chapéu para não parecer idiota – e, novamente, aí entra a questão do medo. Portanto, o chapéu decide colocá-lo em Slytherin, o que provavelmente teria acontecido se Harry não tivesse dito "Slytherin não" nos livros.

Enfim, espero que gostem.

* * *

><p>Durante seu caminho para Hogwarts, Harry ouvira diversas opiniões sobre Slytherin. A maioria delas, ruim. Aquele garoto em Madame Malkin, o Malfoy, parecia bem seguro de si quando dissera que sabia que pertenceria àquela casa.<p>

E ele? Bem, ele não sabia _exatamente_ o que pensar. Estava com medo de ser rejeitado, de não aprender nada, de não corresponder às expectativas... estava simplesmente com medo do medo. E, bem, isso não o levava a lugar algum.

No trem, sentou-se com um garoto chamado Ron Weasley. Ele contou diversas histórias sobre sua família – tradicionalmente bruxa – e sobre Gryffindor. Aparentemente, todos os seus irmãos pertenciam àquela casa, e ele falava como se fosse a melhor de todas. Harry pensou que talvez fosse o ideal, então, ser selecionado para Gryffindor junto de Ron. Teria um amigo, pelo menos.

Ainda não sabia o que pensar.

* * *

><p>E então o garoto da Madame Malkin, louro e pálido, estava parado à frente de sua cabine junto de dois amigos. Ele estava curioso, claro, Harry <em>também <em>estava curioso; não sabia muito mais que o garoto Malfoy sobre si mesmo.

"É verdade?", ele perguntou. "Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nessa cabine. Então é você?"

A voz dele era arrastada e arrogante, mas Harry pensou que talvez não devesse julgá-lo. _Ele_ sabia como fazer feitiços, provavelmente uma dúzia deles, e Harry não. Provavelmente seria uma aberração na frente de todos. Mas talvez pudesse julgar os dois amigos dele; grandes e com uma careta que fazia seus rostos parecerem deformados. Não era o tipo de pessoas que provavelmente faria de Hogwarts um lugar mais amigável.

Mas, mesmo assim, Harry respondeu, com um aceno de cabeça. "Sou."

E então Ron disse alguma coisa que irritou os três, que começaram a caçoá-lo, ofendendo sua família. E então Malfoy voltou-se para ele, insinuou que os Weasley talvez não fossem a companhia certa e parecia esperar uma resposta. Estendeu a mão.

Harry não a apertou; tinha uma resposta pronta para dar, mas depois pensou que fazer inimigos talvez não fosse a melhor maneira de começar a vida em um _mundo_ novo.

"Hã... ok. Obrigada."

E, mesmo que ele não soubesse, foi ali que tudo fez a diferença.

Malfoy não parecia ter gostado da resposta, mas saiu com os dois colegas rapidamente da cabine. Ron murmurou algo. "Idiotas." Suspirou. "Estão sempre falando da minha família. Mas você fez bem em não brigar com ele, Harry; o pai dele provavelmente poderia abrir um processo contra você no Ministério se você o fizesse."

* * *

><p>E então eles colocaram um chapéu em sua cabeça, um chapéu pontudo e velho, e ele falava. Harry ficou extremamente surpreso, mas a maioria parecia achar aquilo muito natural. Ele queria ser selecionado para Gryffindor, junto de Ron, mas pelo visto não tinha escolha. Pensou em sussurrar algo para o chapéu. Mas seria idiota, provavelmente, e não queria mais atenção para si. Os olhos de todo o salão estavam atentos sobre si.<p>

Então simplesmente esperou.

O chapéu falava – _mesmo_. E ele disse coisas que não havia dito para os outros. Disse que era uma escolha difícil, que não sabia em que casa colocá-lo, e de repente Harry teve medo de que dissessem a ele que havia ocorrido um engano e que ele precisava voltar para casa. Seu coração parecia prestes a saltar para fora de sua boca.

E então...

"Slytherin!", o chapéu anunciou em uma voz alta e grave.

O estômago de Harry afundou, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia aliviado por ter sido, de fato, selecionado para alguma casa. Por um instante, o silêncio reinou no Salão Principal. Todos – sem exceção – pareciam incrivelmente surpresos com o fato de que o "Menino-que-sobreviveu" (era assim que o estavam chamando, não era?, Harry pensou, incerto) estava trilhando o caminho dos bruxos das trevas. Ron lhe dissera que todos eles haviam passado por Slytherin.

E se Ron não quisesse mais ser seu amigo?

E se ele não conseguisse fazer amigos?

* * *

><p>"Ei, Harry!"<p>

O garoto olhou para trás; Draco vinha correndo em sua direção, carregando uma bolinha de vidro onde uma fumaça se agitava dentro. Um burburinho corria pelos estudantes de Gryffindor e Slytherin, primeira aula de voo e Neville Longbottom já havia quebrado o pulso. Enquanto esperavam Mrs. Hooch voltar, agitavam suas vassouras ansiosamente.

"O que é isso, Draco?" perguntou. Draco Malfoy havia se mostrado satisfeitíssimo com o fato de ter Harry como amigo – e ele não era tão arrogante assim, afinal de contas. Pelo menos, não com ele – já vira o modo com que ele agia com outras pessoas -, e Harry se sentia bem pelo fato de ter um amigo. Ron continuava disposto também; eles sempre conversavam e visitavam Hagrid juntos, mas não era a mesma coisa. Estavam em casas diferentes; era mais difícil. Ron parecia sentir muito por isso.

"Um Lembrol", respondeu com sua voz arrastada. "Longbottom deixou cair."

"E você simplesmente pegou?"

"Ah, depois eu devolvo." Ele deu de ombros e voltou os olhos cinzentos para Harry. "Aposto dez galeões que você não consegue pegá-lo, se eu jogar."

Harry não teve tempo de responder. Draco jogou para cima, e ele viu o tal Lembrol começar a descrever um enorme arco pelo céu. Slytherin perderia pontos se o Lembrol se perdesse, afinal, ele era de Neville. Portanto, Harry subiu na vassoura e foi atrás.

Nunca havia voado, mas havia achado extremamente fácil. Era como estar livre. Sorriu, enfim, quando conseguiu capturar a pequena bolinha em queda, e descer para os colegas que aplaudiam. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para Draco. "Você me deve dez galeões."

"Ah, cala a boca."

Como resultado? A diretora de Gryffindor, McGonagall, deu-lhe uma detenção. Mas os colegas de sua casa contaram a Flint, o quintanista capitão do time de Quadribol de Slytherin, sobre sua habilidade para capturar o Lembrol.

E então ele era o mais novo apanhador do século.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa fic vai ter uma continuação, provavelmente, com tudo que se seguirá nos próximos anos que Harry passa em Hogwarts. Mas, por enquanto, that's all.


End file.
